


Meadow

by ChansLightHyung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Consensual Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Kim Mingyu, Top Lee Seokmin | DK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChansLightHyung/pseuds/ChansLightHyung
Summary: City Boy Wonwoo is having his birthday adventure bike ride, but he has no idea how his adventure will lead to a country boy Mingyu among many other experiences.As you can see from the tags this is basically porn and include Wonwoo with other characters.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags and summary suggest, this is pure porn smut involving Wonwoo and other characters, feel free to continue reading or skip the parts you're not comfortable with. enjoy~
> 
> PS: I might be a little worn out when I write this so there might going to be a LOT of spelling and grammar mistakes

In celebration of Wonwoo’s 24 birthday, he has this crazy idea of touring the country with his bike. Why it’s crazy? Because, Wonwoo has never been that kind of guy, the one who do things spontaneously, or even going out of the house, furthermore, with a bike. 

But he decided to do something out of the ordinary, he wants to expand his horizon, he said. It was hard convincing his mom, but his dad was on board with his decision. It is about time his son exploring the world out of his house. 

To be frankly honest, this trip excites him in a way he couldn’t explain. Going somewhere with no plan, no rules, just him, his bike, the wind, and his bagpack. 

Of course, everything went well, at first. Waking up with great excitement, unlike any other day, Wonwoo wakes up early. He put on his best fit jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket his dad bought him. He grabs his backpack after making sure everything he needs are inside. He went out of the room with his mom already cooking a crazy amount of foods, looking at his son who came out from the room she calls him. 

“Sweety, why are you up already? Are you really eager to leave this house?” 

“Moom, it’s not like that, it’s just, exciting!” he laughed and hug his mom. 

Wonwoo can feel his mom sniffling, crying, he reassures her by tightening his hug. 

“Mom, I’m not going anywhere far or dangerous, I’ll be back home I promise,” 

Wonwoo’s mom let go of the hug and she put her hand, cupping his son’s face and caress it, brushing his hair. 

“Okay, I believe you, now, you should eat, I made you a little something, okay?” She patted Wonwoo’s cheek, a smile appears in his face. 

“Little? Are you sure this is not a feast?” Mrs Jeon looks at the table and laught with Wonwoo, waking Mr Jeon and Wonwoo’s little brother. 

The four of them eat their breakfast together, it was warm and sweet, filled with laughter and happiness. 

“Okay mom, I really have to go now,” Wonwoo said with his mom still hugging him so tightly, he might say that but he doesn’t let go either. 

“Oh let me be, my baby boy is going on a trip by himself I’m allowed to mob,” She squeezes him hard before she finally lets him go and cupped his face again. 

“You be well, okay son? Don’t hesitate to contact us if anything happens, understand?” His dad said sternly. 

“Are you not going to say something to your brother?” Wonwoo looked at his younger brother who just stand there. 

“What do you want me to say? You’ll be going on a trip, right? Have fun, I guess?” He shrugged his shoulder. 

“Ugh, come here you little rascal,” Wonwoo walked to his brother and gave him a hug and messes his hair. 

“Okay then, I’ll be going now,” after letting out a sigh, Wonwoo walked to the door, and as he was about to open the door, he turns back and ran to hug his mom again. 

“Ooh, sweety,” Mrs Jeon tighten her embrace and start sniffling again. 

In all honesty, he’s literally won’t go long and far, but, Wonwoo feels like he should do this, because he knows he will miss his mom for sure. 

After what may feel like a going to war kind of farewell, Wonwoo finally stepped out of the house, he went down and turn the engine of his bike. Putting on his helmet, his gloves, and making sure everything’s ready, and the trip just begun. 

He started out by going around Seoul enjoying every moment, trying to look at things differently, and it does feels different. Wonwoo doesn’t really ride his bike much, he prefers to go with busses, but he likes his occasional ride, and this is one of those moment. 

Day is getting darker, and soon night will come, but just before it’s getting darker, Wonwoo’s bike decided to broke down somehow, sure he’s smart but automotive things are just not his stuff. Feeling pissed and devastated, Wonwoo walked with his bike, trying to find the nearest automotive workshop that still opens, and luckily, he found one. Or, so he thought. 

“Hello, sir, are you still open?” Wonwoo asked, half panting. 

“Oh please, just call me Seungcheol, yeah we’re still open, we’re about to close but it’s okay, what’s wrong?” Choi Seungcheol, the owner of the workshop greets him, with an oversize sleeveless tee, and comfort jeans, wiping oil stains on his hand with a small towel. 

“Thank God, I’m not sure what’s wrong but my bike suddenly stops working, and it’s getting dark out so I hope you can fix it soon?” 

Seungcheol gave it a quick look and check, then his face turns to be serious as he shakes his head. 

“Sorry kiddo, this going to take awhile but I make sure it’s finish tonight? My guy will fix it for you soon, um, Chan?” Seungcheol shout and calls for a name, the said guy came in, he’s shorther than Seungcheol or Wonwoo, he kinda resembles an animal but Wonwoo wasn’t sure but he finds him cute. 

“You were calling hyung?” 

“Yeah, can you take a look at this guy bike and fix it? I took a look and it kinda takes some time?” He winks at Chan, Wonwoo didn’t quiet catch that, the small guy sigh. 

“Sure boss,” 

“Now why don’t you go in with me and have a seat and a drink? You look like you could use some,” Seungcheol wrapped his arm around Wonwoo’s shoulder, and Wonwoo follows along with it. 

As they enter the waiting room, Seungcheol lock the door behind him, making Wonwoo confused with what he’s doing. 

“Sir, what are you doing?” 

“Oh nothing, let me get you something to drink, you’re legal, right? Do you want beers or soda or juice? And please, just call me Seungcheol,” he grinned while walking to the fridge. 

“Just, soda please, thank you, Seungcheol?” 

Seungcheol passed him a can of soda and a bottle of water, Wonwoo sat down on the sofa and Seungcheol sat beside him, kind of spreading his leg a little bit. 

“So, what are you up to?” He asked as he gulps down his beer. 

“Excuse me?” 

“The bike? The Bagpack?”

“Oh, I’m going on a trip to try something new, experiencing new stuff in life, stuff like that,” Wonwoo sips down his soda. 

“Really?” Seungcheol put his hand on Wonwoo’s thigh and grasped it. “You got nice firm build kid, lean but firm, I bet you like to jack off huh? I bet you do,” 

“Seungcheol what the hell are you doing?” Wonwoo was about to get off the chair but Seungcheol was bigger and stronger than him, he is now pinned to the chair. 

“Well, you said you wanna try something new, experiencing new stuff, Imma give it to you boy, you’re such a cutie and I’m feeling hot,” 

Seungcheol kisses Wonwoo by surprises, trying to take control of Wonwoo. Wonwoo tried hard to break free but it’s no use, he’s scared, but, what he hates the most is, how it actually feels good. 

“No, no, please stop,” Pleaded Wonwoo.

“Are you sure you want me to stop? It seems like you’re enjoying it?” Seungcheol put his hand on Wonwoo’s crotch, “You got a healthy one I supposed,” 

Seungcheol keep kissing Wonwoo’s lips, he slowly moves to his neck and Wonwoo can’t help but moan when Seungcheol bites his neck softly with his hand still in front of Wonwoo’s clothed dick. 

“Now, tell me, if you really want me to stop, I’ll stop, because I will not do anything further than this without your consent,” Seungcheol put a little bit pressure in his hand, “Do you want me to stop?” 

Wonwoo was in a dazed, he’s never done anything sexually with anyone, ever, he always thought he likes girls, but being dominated and taken care like this really does feels good. 

“So?”

Wonwoo slowly shakes his hand and quietly says, “I did say I want to try something, keep… keep going,” 

“Alrighty,” Seungcheol let out a smirk and he continue devouring Wonwoo’s exposed skin, his neck, his jaw, his lips. Wonwoo breathing heavily, panting, his hand rest on Seungcheol’s neck. 

“Wanna try something else?” Seungcheol’s suggest, hand sqeezing Wonwoo’s cock, Wonwoo nodded. “Let’s take a peak,” 

Seungcheol gets down on his knees and unbuttoned Wonwoo’s fitted jeans, pulling it down to his thigh along with the boxer brief Wonwoo’s wearing. 

Feeling taken aback, Wonwoo tried to hide his erection with his hand but Seungcheol were quicker, he slaps Wonwoo’s hand away and pinned it down keep it on hold. 

“Let me take you to a new world and let you feel the ecstasy of what this mouth can do,” 

These words creeping in into Wonwoo’s body, along with Seungcheol’s gaze and that luscious lips of his, and it’s sending it. His cock twitched and Wonwoo can’t hide his embarrassment. 

“Oh look, you’re twitching, is it exciting for you?” Teased Seungcheol and Wonwoo twitched again, precum starts to leak from it. “Now you’ll find out what an expert cock sucker feels like kid, you’ll squirm,” 

After giving Wonwoo a look, Seungcheol begin on stroking Wonwoo’s dick for a little bit before he devours the whole length, making Wonwoo quiver from the action. Wonwoo starts closing his mouth with his own hand, trying to shut any sound coming out from it, he hates the fact that he likes it. 

Seungcheol let out Wonwoo’s cock with a pop, he continued by licking the sides and playing with Wonwoo’s balls. 

“How is it, you like it don’t you?” Seungcheol take a look at Wonwoo who’s panting and holding himself from moaning, but Wonwoo indeed nodded at the question. 

“You packed yourself a healthy dick kid,” Seungcheol gave it a nice stroke before he kisses the head and starts licking on the pee hole, bringing the exact ecstasy he was talking about earlier to Wonwoo. “And of course, one hell of an ass as well, I thought you were just some skinny dude, but boy you got an ass,” Seungcheol gropes Wonwoo’s ass, finger playing dangerously near Wonwoo’s hole. 

It’s not long after Seungcheol begin to sucks Wonwoo whole length again, Wonwoo spurt his sperm all over his abdomen, right after Seungcheol feels he’s close and let it out of his mouth. 

“That was nice kid, you should get dressed and go, your bike only ran out of juice, but I got you spilling your juice instead. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to take care of my own boner with my baby, so leave, the gas is on me, you already paid with your dick.”  
==

The same day on a different side of the country, 

The morning is still in the dark as the sun has not risen, it was solemn and quiet around the area. In a house, a boy has wakened up from his slumber and is squirming in his bed. His hands move in certain rhythm, breathing faintly, panting, chest moving up and down. 

“Mingyu, wake up and get ready, we need to go and check on the farm,” Shouts a man from outside, his dad. 

With the sudden shouts from his dad telling him to get ready, Mingyu quickly stops, hand still holding to his erection, but he quickly let go and get out of his bed and putting on his overall, his dick is still prominently hard but he doesn’t care since he will be with his dad anyway, it’s uncomfortable but he can manage. Before he gets out of his room, he didn’t forget to hide the magazine he was looking while stroking himself. 

There’s a reason why he needs to hide it, because, of course, he doesn’t want anyone to know that he’s masturbating while looking at other men’s naked body. He’s not sure how it all started, but looking at the twink models, those lean body and legs, milky white skin, somehow sends blood rush to his member and he can’t do the same ever since. 

While walking out of the house, his dad already waiting for him. Mingyu sheepishly run towards him while grinning. 

“Sorry dad,” Mingyu said,

“S’okay,” His dad looks at him and found the bulge in Mingyu’s crotch, “Morning wood?” 

Mingyu could only blush and scratch his head as he answered, “Mm yeah,” 

“Do you wanna take care of that first or are you going to come along with me? We got plenty of things to do, it’s almost harvesting time,” teased his dad.

“Daad, naah I’ll be fine, it will go away soon,”

And with that they went to the farm and work.  
\--

After riding for some more and getting further away from the city, the sun is almost setting and Wonwoo find himself in an empty road and on the side of the road a car is pulled over with the. He gets close to the car and find other men looking around his car’s tire, as his tire seems to burst. Being the nice kid he is, Wonwoo pulled over and offer some help. 

“Hello there, what’s wrong? Do you need any help?” He gets close to the guy. 

“Sure I can use some help,” the man said, Wonwoo lean over to look at the tire not realizing he’s showing off his well fitted clothed ass to the man and the man is looking at his ass right now, “that’s very kind of you, I’m Seokmin nice to meet you,” 

“I’m Wonwoo,” Wonwoo stands straight again and shake Seokmin’s hand, Seokmin’s now eyeing on Wonwoo’s crotch. 

“Okay I’m gonna help you change the tire,” Wonwoo squat down and on his knee and before he know it, Seokmin’s hand is already on his ass. 

“Wow what a nice ass you got here,” then his hand roamed to Wonwoo’s crotch, “and what a handful there, guess what, you’re a turn on,” 

And soon Wonwoo is already on his back beside the car, hidden from the other side of the road with Seokmin on top of him.

“I can’t help myself handsome, I’m gonna strip you naked,” he paused and steal kisses, but Wonwoo didn’t fight back, “And I will give you the fucking of your life,” 

Seokmin begins to messily kisses Wonwoo lips, tongue darting in sucking on Wonwoo’s, as his hands start undressing Wonwoo, as soon as the shirt came off, Seokmin abused Wonwoo’s nipple and Wonwoo is in a moaning mess. Seokmin moved down and unzip the jeans Wonwoo’s wearing, revealing Wonwoo’s erect cock on display and sucking him mercilessly as he slid down the jeans, his hand also begins to roam on Wonwoo’s ass.

“What a plump balls and firm ass,” Seokmin praises, “Now lets get you naked so I can begin to plumb you” 

When Wonwoo’s is completely bare, Seokmin unzip his own pants and pulled it down halfway, just enough to make him move, and by now Wonwoo is already on his knees, ass spreading. 

“You needy little bitch aren’t you?” Seokmin then lean down and starts grabbing Wonwoo’s dick in his fist, “you’re squirming and twitching and your sexy ass is begging for me to fuck,” Seokmin roam his finger near its hole, “look at this so tight, I’m sure no one plucked your ripe cherry yet,” and then Seokmin inserts his dry finger inside Wonwoo’s hole, the other can only squirm he wanted to scream in pleasure but Seokmin shut his mouth with his big hand. 

“My cock is aching to explore your insides,” Seokmin start stroking his thick cock to its full hardness 

“Please, just do it,” Wonwoo begins to speak, because at this points his lust wins over him and he enjoyed it very much he doesn’t care anymore. 

“Sure sweetheart I’ll give you what you want,” Seokmin aligned his thick cock to Wonwoo’s hole, “Open up boy, ugh I’m going to stick it to you to the hilt,” Seokmin’s cock is halfway in, he slowly pushing it deeper, “and it’s going to be a bumpy ride,”.

Now it’s fully in and he starts moving in and out, he starts slowly to make Wonwoo get use to it but it wasn’t long until he paces things up and starts moving roughly, hitting the very spot inside Wonwoo and the boy keep moaning. Seokmin lifted Wonwoo’s body, he’s now sitting on the ground and Wonwoo’s riding him. Seokmin hands begin to wonder and start giving Wonwoo’s cock a firm grip before he starts stroking it in motion. 

“God you sexy humpy fuck piece,” Seokmin fasten his pace both on his cock inside Wonwoo’s ass and his hand stroking on Wonwoo. “Shoot your cum and let your juice fly sexy, ‘cause I’m pumping you full.”

It wasn’t long until both Wonwoo and Seokmin shot their load, Wonwoo shot his cum into the air and Seokmin pulled out just in time as he shot his load on the ground, he gives Wonwoo’s ass a smack. “That was fucking great, you were hot,”

Still gasping and reaching for air, Wonwoo said, “thanks, that was great too… now let’s start changing your tire before it gets dark.” 

==

For Mingyu it was a long day working on the field with his dad and he can’t wait to go back to the house and shower in stream of cold water to washed away all of his fatigue. But not only that, because he also has another agenda which is to finish what he started this morning. 

As soon as he gets home, he was so ready to take off all his clothes and went to shower but his dad beat him to it. 

“Sorry kid, I’m going first,” His dad said with a grin on his face, body already completely naked and inside the bathroom. 

“Don’t take too long!” Mingyu shouted for his dad, with a heavy footstep he went to his room and take off the sweaty clothing he’s wearing, he reeks of sweat and he’s even tanner from being exposed to the sun for too long. Mingyu stretches his body and wiped the remaining sweat aloofly with some clothe and he threw it soon before he lay himself down on the bed. 

Feeling tired and spent from working, Mingyu’s eyelids getting heavy and he fell asleep for a little bit, and not long after his dad went in sporting his naked sleeping son and he wakes him up.

“Mingyu wake up, you need to shower before going to sleep, come on,” 

Mingyu wakes up with a cheeky smile, realizing he’s naked in front of his dad and he’s slightly got a boner again. 

“Wow you’re really horny today aren’t ya? Another boner in a day,” His dad shakes his head, “Hurry up, shower and take care of those, I know you’re very proud of your body and your size but you still shouldn’t lay around naked like this kid,” 

“Alright alright, now get out dad, I’m embarrassed too, come on,” 

“You didn’t seem like you’re embarassaed though, anyway hurry up it’s getting late and you’ll get sick,” His dad leaves the room, Mingyu grab a towel and wrapped it around his waist, he also took a change of clothes. 

Finally in the bathroom, Mingyu turn on the knob to let the water stream on his body, with his body being wet he grab a hold of his penis and starts to piss golden liquid and a lot of it, he let out a grunt from feeling relieved but his piss boner won’t go away soon. Mingyu begins to give his cock some stroking, what starts from a piss boner has now become a fully erect cock. With one hand on the wall steadying his body and the other keep stroking and gripping his whole length. 

His father was right, he is proud of himself, he finds himself sexy with all the muscle and he’s gifted with a thick and long cock too. But, no matter how sexy he is he’s still a virgin who only jerked off by the thought of twink lean man. 

His mind begins to wonder, imagining some lean man is on his knees sucking his cock deepthroating it, not that he knows how it feels like, but he likes to. He changes his position, as now he’s leaning his back against the wall. His other hand also begins to roam all over his body, imagining it is some thin hands touching his chest, playing with his nipple. Mingyu tried so hard to keep his voice down by clenching his teeth and closing his eyes. As he feels near to his climax, Mingyu opens his eyes gets down on his knees, he uses both of his hand to grip his hard-leaking cock and begins to thrust his own hand as if it’s some perky twink ass. In just a few more thrust Mingyu spurts his load all over the bathroom floor and breathing heavily, the water washed away the cum on the floor and he finally begins to shower properly. 

Early in the morning, he can hear his father shouts for his name while he’s still undressed and about to get dressed. 

“Mingyu, where are you? I need your help right away!”

“I’m still naked in my room dad, wait up,” 

“Dress quickly, a man fell on a motorcycle must have skidded on the road and hit the fence and flew into the hay and manure stack, come on!”

“Wait what? Wow what a day to start with, the man probably gonna need to take a bath,” dressed in a coverall without any undergarment at all, Mingyu went to the bathroom and filled the tub with enough water, “I might get to see him with all of his clothes off… I hope he’s friendly,” Mingyu said to himself.

“Mingyu!!”

“Coming!!”

As Mingyu arrived on the scene he finds Wonwoo unconscious, he’s not sure whether he’s hurt or just fainted, his father ordered him to take the guy into the house and clean him up while he takes care of Wonwoo’s bike. Mingyu begins to pull Wonwoo and wonders what kind of person is under the helmet and he’s nervous he feels like the guy is handsome, and he’s also nervous by the fact that Wonwoo’s jeans is a little bit too tight. 

Mingyu brings Wonwoo into the bathroom and commenced to undress him and taking off his helmet, revealing Wonwoo’s handsome face and lean body along with Wonwoo’s dick being bare in the open. 

Thinking the guys is still unconscious Mingyu talked to himself, “He sure is handsome, and he got a nice healthy pecker as well,” 

After stroking Wonwoo’s hair and wiped him with a towel before putting him in the bathtub, Mingyu got himself a boner, “He’s so beautiful, I’ve got a boner just looking and touching him, might as well let it out,” 

Mingyu’s about to whipped his dick out from his coverall but his father appeared on the door, thankfully Mingyu’s back is facing it so his dad won’t see the boner he’s having right now. 

“How is he doing? Any cut or bruises?” 

“Not that I can see off, I guess the manure and hay cushioned his fall,” 

“Okay, I’m going to check up on his bike, don’t forget to toss his clothes to washes after you finish washing him, I’ll be in the garage okay,”

As soon as his father is out of sigh, Mingyu take out his hard dick and begins to stroke it, but Wonwoo rustle showing he’s slowly waking up. 

“Shoot, he’s starting to come to his sense and I’m not done yet,” 

“Where am I?” Wonwoo looked around and find Mingyu on his side with his dick out and hard, making him getting hard as well and Mingyu can see it under the water. 

“Y-you took a bad fall but you’re okay, I, I’m just washing you off in our tub, um, I’m Mingyu,” Explained Mingyu stuttering. 

“Thanks Mingyu, I’m Wonwoo, you know, you can wash this off too, you can jerk it off too if you want,” Wonwoo guides Mingyu’s hand to his now hard dick and Mingyu were pretty flustered by it. “Why don’t you strip and get in here with me? Come on, show me what you got boy,” 

Feeling embarrassed Mingyu did what he’s told to do, “But, dad is out on the garage fixing your bike, but he might come in to check on you, so, I better stay out of the tub,” 

Now he’s fully naked, Wonwoo can’t help but eyeing him, “Gosh you’re a sexy stud,” he gets up on the tub and get out of it, water dripping from his body. Mingyu is looking up and down on him, seeing how lean yet firm he is and a healthy dick to complete as well. 

“I do feel hurt here and there, can you make me feel better?” Wonwoo said taking one step closer and closer until their dicks touch each other’s, Wonwoo then shyly rubbed their dick together. 

“Wonwoo, Sir, if you could,” Mingyu grunts, “would you let me play with your butt and dick? And maybe let me touch and lick you all over?” 

“Of course baby, you’d better do and better let me do it as well,” 

And they shared a passionate kiss, tongue playing with each other’s, lips being sucked and bitten while hands roaming all over of each other’s body, feeling themselves. 

“Holly shit,” Mingyu takes a breather, “My parents used to kiss me on the cheek but I never knew kissing would be like this,”

“You know what,” Wonwoo take a step back, “Why don’t you get dress and ask your dad if maybe I could stay here until my pain is gone, I really want to get it on but not like this, can you do that,” asked Wonwoo.

“Okay, will do that,” Mingyu get dressed and give Wonwoo a kiss before he went.

“Oh also tell your dad I’ll pay for the clothes food and for letting me to stay,”

Mingyu went to his dad and said what needed to be said, his father agrees, at first he feels bad to receive the money but he did need it to fix the fence and for the hay and manure he ruined. So, they went back to the house and finds Wonwoo out of the bathroom with towel wrapped around his waist, he’s putting down his dirty clothes to be washed.

“Glad you’re awake, we will put you up for awhile and you can sleep in my son’s room if it’s okay with you, so, what’s your name?” Mingyu’s dad asked. 

“Thank you, Sir, I’m Wonwoo pleased to meet you,” 

“Well, we were supposed to go to town to buy some supplies before you came along, I guess I’ll just do that by myself, Mingyu you can stay and help him up,” Mingyu’s dad begins to take off his own clothes to be washed, “Might as well toss this one too, how about yours Mingyu?”

“Um, I’m fine, I’ll do that later,” He said while trying to hide his prominent bulge and Wonwoo can’t help but smile. 

The time Mingyu’s dad were gone, they both went to Mingyu’s room and get naked, Mingyu were proud of himself, but right now he’s feeling shy while Wonwoo is keeping his cool. 

“N-now what should we do? I ‘ve never done this before…” Mingyu said shyly. 

“Why don’t you start by laying beside me and let me kiss you again,” Mingyu complied with the suggestion and they kiss again, this time Mingyu were able to be more dominant and in control with the kiss. 

Both are getting hard from the hot and steamy kiss, Wonwoo reaches his hand to stroke on Mingyu’s hard cock, “Now the rest will be easy, just do all the things you want to do,” Wonwoo said, and Mingyu begins to reach down and stroke on Wonwoo’s cock too. 

Mingyu moved down his kisses to Wonwoo’s neck, the other whimper when Mingyu bite him slightly leaving red mark on his neck. Mingyu kept going down now to Wonwoo’s chest and abused his nipple making it red and plump putting Wonwoo in a mess, he keeps going down after and easily put Wonwoo’s whole shaft into his mouth and he sucks it messily, Wonwoo can tell he wanted to do this for a long time. 

But Wonwoo never sucked a dick before, and now he really wants to do it too, so they change their position in a 69 position. Wonwoo is having a hard time putting Mingyu’s cock in his mouth due to the size, and since it was Mingyu’s first time getting a blow job, he lets out Wonwoo’s cock from his mouth and starts moaning but his hand didn’t fail to keep stroking Wonwoo. When he feels getting used by the warm and wet situation on his dick, Mingyu begins to suck Wonwoo again. 

Contrast to Mingyu being able to take Wonwoo’s whole shaft, Wonwoo can’t take whole in so he just sucking the top and stroking the rest of the shaft. His mouth hurts but he likes it, Mingyu has that musky sweaty smell which can be eerie to some but Wonwoo likes it somehow. He challenges himself to put it all in and he did, he chocked on Mingyu’s dick and the feeling of Mingyu’s bushy pubes plus the whole simulation going on his dick, Wonwoo wasn’t last very long and shot his cum into Mingyu’s mouth. 

Wonwoo lets out Mingyu’s dick and coughed, “I’m sorry I came,” 

Mingyu lets the lust take control of him and he pinned Wonwoo under him and begins to kiss him harshly. Mingyu broke the kiss when he feels something salty and he realized Wonwoo’s lips is bleeding, “Sorry, I got taken away, I never done any of this before,” 

Wonwoo smile and kisses him again, “It’s okay, can I suck you again?” Mingyu shyly nodded and he sits on his knees as Wonwoo sat up and leaned down on him. 

“This is the first time I met a country boy, and dear boy you got a very big dick you should be proud,” Wonwoo said, staring at Mingyu’s hard cock, all the staring and talking made Mingyu’s cock twitch, “Oh look, you’re leaking,” Wonwoo takes Mingyu’s cock on his hand and lazily strokes it before he put it in his mouth again. 

After a little while, Mingyu stopped Wonwoo from his sucking action, “Wonwoo, you suck so good, but at this point I’m gonna cum soon, and I want to try putting my dick inside of you, can I?”

“I was waiting for you to ask, I want you to fuck me with your big dick,” Wonwoo gives Mingyu’s dick kisses before he lays down on his back and spreading his legs, opening up his hole for Mingyu. 

“Just, get easy on me okay pal? I’m gonna try to relax my body but I never had this kind of fat cock inside of me,” Wonwoo said it boldy but his face is flushed and red, he talks big but this is only the second dick ever in his life, he thought Seokmin was big but Mingyu is just bigger in any kind of way, it fits well with his muscular fit. 

“O-okay,” Mingyu aligned his dick into Wonwoo’s hole after he licked Wonwoo’s hole wet and spit on his dick to make it wet also, “Should I put it in?” the tip is almost in and it already made Wonwoo grimace but he nodded and Mingyu slowly push it in.

“Gosh, it sure is big and stiff, fuck,”

Mingyu were worried because Wonwoo looks like he’s in pain, “S-should I stop?” 

“No, don’t stop, even if I yell, don’t stop, ugh,” although not sure, Mingyu can’t help to think straight because Wonwoo’s ass feels great around his cock, it’s all tight and warm and he swear he can just cum right there, but he hold his urge because he want to make Wonwoo feels good too. 

After the whole shaft is in, Wonwoo’s dick starts getting hard again, and Mingyu begins to slides his dick in and out of Wonwoo. It was all different kind of high for both Wonwoo and Mingyu. With Mingyu’s size, he hits Wonwoo’s prostate easily, and with Wonwoo’s tight ass and lean built the feeling around Mingyu’s cock and when he hit Wonwoo’s prostate and the boy clench just sent him over them. 

The room feels hot and steamy, both Mingyu and Wonwoo is sweating like a faucet and Mingyu already finds his rhythm and starts thrusting Wonwoo in a faster pace, whenever Mingyu is fully in, his balls keep slapping Wonwoo’s ass and the sound filled the room. 

“You like that? Do you like my big cock inside of your tight ass?” MIngyu feels more at ease and brave now and it turns Wonwoo on even more, he kept moaning and screaming on Mingyu’s name.

“Fuck, Mingyu, yeah, damn it, why are you so big, ugh, you can break me and I will let you, gosh,”

“Shit, Wonwoo, you’re so hot,”

“You, you’re hot, you’re just a country boy, but,”

“But you like it huh, you like my country dick inside of you huh,” 

“Yaaas, Mingyu, fuck me with your country dick,” 

In just a few thrust and Wonwoo came untouched onto Mingyu’s abs and chest, as he came he clenched his butt hard and it makes Mingyu cum as well with a scream, he keeps riding his climax inside Wonwoo and pulled out his flaccid dick, cum starts dripping from Wonwoo’s hole. 

Wonwoo pants and out of breath, he feels like he’s going to explode or faint but it feels so amazing, when Mingyu spurts his cum inside him, he also squirts and it was amazing. Mingyu lay his sweaty and covered in cum body beside Wonwoo and smile. 

“That was amazing, it was my first ever sex,” 

“Glad you like it, my body is aching but I love it,” 

“Sorry if I hurt you…” Mingyu is back being a shy boy

“Don’t be,” Wonwoo laughed, “But seriously though, how could you be so big, I have never seen dick that big even among my friends,” 

“Please don’t talk about it I’m embarrassed,” he said so but his dick is twitching, “Can we do this again any time soon?” he looks to his side, eyes on Wonwoo. 

“Of course,” Wonwoo looked back at Mingyu, “You know, I don’t think I can ever go with other dicks than yours, your dick is setting a very high bar,” 

“Shut up I’m embarrassed,” 

“You’re cute being shy like this,” 

Mingyu then gives Wonwoo a kiss, so sweet and gentle, making Wonwoo’s face flushed pink and eyes wide open, “You’re even cuter,” 

“You know Mingyu, at one point, I’m gonna have to leave, but promise me, we’ll meet and keep in contact? Or maybe you can come with me?” 

Mingyu didn’t say a word…

“It’s all in the future, let’s talk about it later,” Mingyu moved his body on top of Wonwoo. “Now let’s get you cleaned up again, I need to shower too, and I really want to try doing it inside the bath tub,” 

“Agaain???” Wonwoo is in shocked and he can feel Mingyu’s cock getting hard and poking him, “pick me up then” he said as he wrapped his arm around Mingyu’s shoulder and they both smile and went to the bathroom.


End file.
